learning to be loved
by full moons kat
Summary: Zexion just moved in with his boyfriend Axel, will he find out Axels secret and will he get over his past that haunts him
1. Chapter 1

Loneliness that once was

A couple of days have passed and I was all moved into Axels' place. It's a bit well a lot mess here. I guess I could clean it for him. Axel was out trying to find a new t.v but I don't know why he would need a new one there are like three here. Eh whatever it's his money he can do whatever he wants with it. As I was cleaning I found an old picture frame with a picture of Axel and two other men in it. Hmm I wonder who they are. I have to ask him about it when he gets back. There's a black dress shirt of his, hmm it still smells like him, you know I'm kind of tired. Sitting down on the couch I fell asleep cuddling up with his shirt "Hmm that's cute, he fell asleep with my shirt, he is so beautiful, his little sleeping body," said Axel sitting on the corner of the couch raffling my light blue hair. "Axel your back, how did it go trying to find a t.v,"I said waking up and slanging up but laying back down in pain. "Zexy what's wrong," asked Axel in fright. "My side it's bleeding, I don't know how this happened," I replied. "Here let me carry you to the bathroom," said Axel picking me up. "No I could walk, I'm fine," I yell pushing Axel back. "Zexy why won't you let me carry you," said Axel.

Flashback, "You stay in there," yelled my dad throwing him down the stairs to the basement to my older brother to be taken care of.

"What did I ever do to you guys why do you hate me," I yelled trying to stand to his feet, but falling down from the loss of blood he had already loss from his father's betting. "The reason we hate you is because you were born," sneered his brother. Then Zexys brother tied him to a chair and started to beat is face in.

"Zexy, are you alright," asked Axel in a caring/worried tone. Coming into realization I sat down on the floor right where I was. "Yeah just a little flashback it was nothing," I replied placing my hand on my side. "It wasn't anything you're crying, bunny please tells me what's wrong," said Axel sitting down next to me and trying to brush my hair out of my face but I slapped his had away. "I told you not to call me bunny, I ant some chick," I yell then fainted. When I woke up I was laying in some bed in a white room. I looked over to see Axel asleep on the chair next to me, and with his face red from crying. I tried to sit up but the pain was so much that I screamed in pain and fell back down on the bed. "Zexion your awake I was so worried it's been a day since you have been here and you finally woke up, I'm so happy," said Axel as he graded my hand and held it. "What happened," I asked Axel feeling really tried yet again. "Well after you fainted I brought you here and it turns out you just reopened an old wound somehow and it got really bad they said you will have to stay here another week to make sure you don't get any worse," replied Axel brushing my hair out of my eyes. "I'm sorry Axel," I said looking out the window. "For what you hasn't done anything wrong," graded my chin to make me look in his eye's "no matter what your mine and I will make sure you are safe because you are the only one I want to be with so no matter what I will protect you," he said kissing me on the forehead and sitting back down still with my had in his grasp. "Oh Axel, I love you," I replied standing up with so much pain but I walked over to him and kissed on the lips. Almost falling to the ground Axel picked me up and laid me back on the bed then he lay down next to me and held me in his arms and fell to sleep. I turned to face him as he slepted he had such a beautiful face when he sleeps and when he is wake. I wish there was something I could do for him since he had has done so many wonderful things for me.

"Hey what are you thinking about," asked Axel opening his eyes. "Hmm just life," I replied looking into his amazing green eye, so much mystery that lay's inside them there is still so much I don't know about him. "Oh you're awake," said the doctor walking in the room. As the doctor walked in the room Axel stood up. "So is he going to be ok" asked Axel taking my hand again. "Yes you can take him home today it seems like he has gotten better faster than we thought." said the doctor leavening the room. "So you ready to go home Zexy," he asked me. "Yeah I ready to get out of here," I replied with a smile on my face. Axel helped me out to his car and took me back to his house and laid me on the couch. "Hey I want to sleep on the bed with you don't leave me out here," I said grading his arm so he couldn't walk away. "No I not going to let you, I might hurt you when we are asleep," replied Axel. "I don't care, I want to lay with you," I said standing up and walking to the bed room, but Axel came and picked me up and laid me back on the couch. "Please just lay here, just for tonight," he asked of me kissing me on the forehead. Axel snuggled with me for a bit and we watched some House. After that he helped me to the shower. "Come on take of your clothes," he said already naked. We got in the shower and Axel started to wash my body. "Ugg that hurts," I yell as he started to wash my side. "I'm so sorry Zexy I didn't mean to hurt you," Axel replied cupping my face in his hands and kissing me slightly on the lips. I ran my fingers though his hair and he kissed me harder. He started to kiss down my neck, stopping to suck hard and long on my sweet spot. Then rubbing my nipples oh so hard he started to suck on them "Nuh Axel stop I can't do this," I mounded loudly. He turned me around and started to kiss my back softly. "Ok I will stop for now but when you get better I' am going to take that little V-card of your," he replied stepping out of the shower taking a towel and going off to bed.

I went to lie down on the couch and I saw the picture of Axel and the two other men who are they to Axel. I know this is an old picture but Axel hair is short in this. This is going to give my ahead ache if I keep thinking about this. I put the picture down and I tried to sleep but I couldn't get any. So I went to Axel's room and lay down next to him. "I told you not to come in here," Axel said turning around to face me. "I don't care if you hurt me, I just so alone please hold me in your arms," I replied with a tear falling from my eye. "Fine I will hold you in the arms," He replied taking me in his arm and kissing my forehead. Is this what it feels like to be loved by some one? "Hey Zexy, do you love me," asked Axel out of no were. "Yeah I guess I do, why," I replied back but by the time I replied he was already asleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon, could it be that Axel is cooking. "Good morning bunny, how did you sleep," he asked me walking into the room; he was only wearing his boxers which showed his amazing abs and his V-line. I started to blush once I saw this "I thought I told you not to call me that you baka," I said to him with the blush still on my face. "Aww just let me call you that I know you love it," he replied coming and kissing my on the lips so I couldn't reply to him. We started to make-out and thing started to get heavy. He started to kiss down my neck and started to rub my nipple. Then as he kissed my nipple and started to suck on it long and hard then did the same to the other one. "Hmm that was fun but the food is getting cold, we will finish this when you are all better," he said waking out to the kitchen with me following him out. Axel always does this to me he gets me all worked up and then he just stops, is he going to take my V-card or not. I swear that he just loves to toy with me.

We ate and Axel went out to find a job or maybe that t.v he didn't tell me but I know it's one of the two. I started to clean the house more and I got the kitchen done and it was spotless. I went to the bathroom to start to clean it and I found something strange it was a little stuffed bunny in the bottom of a dirty closets pile. Ok this is getting weird first the picture and now this bunny. Hmm I don't like we're is going, but I put it to the side of my mind and with the bunny in my hand I went to axels room and started to hang his red and black (because that seem to be the only color that he likes,) up in the closet. I started to get really tried so with the bunny in my arms I fell asleep in a pile of shirts.

Flashback.

I was walking in the park with my only friend in my arms his name was bun since he was a stuffed bunny, when this boy came up to me and asked me to play with him. This little boy had red short hair that sticked up everywhere. So we played for a bit and that night I walked home and forgot my bunny next to a tree in the park.

"Hey Zexion wake up you are going to get a cold if you sleep here," said Axel waking my up from my dream/flashback. "Axel where did you find this bunny," I asked him sitting up and holding out the bunny to him. "Well one day when I was a kid there was this boy with blue hair and amazing eyes and I asked him if he wanted to play with me and he did but he left his bunny by a tree and forgot it, I told myself that next time I saw him I would give it back to him, and as time passed I guess I lost it somewhere," he replied taking it and holding it. "Well I think it's my bunny I lost it in the park one day when I was younger," I said, then Axel handed it back to me. "Yeah I know it's yours, when I first saw you I knew you were that boy in the park and that's why I started to call you bunny, I was just hoping you would remember me," he replied kissing me on the check. "Well I remember now, thank you for saving my bunny he was my only real friend back then," I said placing the bunny in the top of the closet. Axel helped me clean the rest of his room and he did find a new t.v but not a job, so we set the t.v up and watched some weird show Axel likes. All I did was snuggle with him until I fell to sleep.

When I woke up I found that Axel was gone, but there was a note that read,

Dear bunny, I went out to find a job, do whatever you want I don't care. Maybe go out and get some air, well have a good day, be back soon.

Love Axel.

Hmm what to do today, I really don't feel like cleaning so I went out for a walk and ran into my old class mate Demyx. "Hey Zexy, how's it hanging," Demyx asked me as we sat down on the swings. "Nothing really, just got done moving in with Axel and all the cleaning I had to do, his house was a mess," I replied. Me and Demyx were kind of more than class mate's we were best pals in high school, in which we all just got out of like two months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh you guys are still together, that's good," he replied. "Yeah I really like him and I'm happy that he has put up with me for so long," I said standing up. "Well I got to go I need to get back home and do something, it was good to see you again," I said and walked away from the park. I got home and I started to make diner. "Bunny I'm home," Axel said and walked up to me and picked he up in his arms. "So I found a job as a chief at a cool place," he said and then pulled me into a kiss. Then I started to push him to the bedroom. "I don't care If I'm still hurt, I want to feel you inside of me, please," I said pushing him on the bed. "Are you sure," he asked me pulling me down to him. All I could do is nodded and be pulled in to a lustful kiss. I started to kiss down his neck but he pulled my lips back to his and he deepened the kiss sticking his tong in and rubbing the top of my mouth with it. He then kissed down my neck and sucked on my sweet spot and then kissed my wound. With that he started to rub my nipples the suck on them. He took his shirt and pants of and I did the same but I had my shirt off already. "You ready Zexy," he asked and I moaned yes. With that he put to fingers up to my mouth and I sucked them covering them with my saliva. "Now turn around," he said and I did what was told. He then licked his way down my spine. With that he stuck one of the fingers inside of me I screamed a little in pain then got use to the feeling and he was pushing it in and out of me. I moaned in a wonderful feeling/pain. "You ready for me to add the other one," he asked kissing the back of my neck and I nodded yes and with that he added the seconded one and he started to scissor me. "Mhh Axel please just go inside me I don't think I could wait any longer," I moaned out really loud. Then Axel removed his fingers and put his throbbing dick next to my hole. He slowly pushed himself in me. "Naa," I screamed out griping on to the sheets as he when deeper inside of my little body. "I'm I hurting you, I could pull out I'm only half way in," he said holding my hip in place. "No keep going the pain feels good," I replied shedding some tears and before I knew it he was all the way inside of me and I was getting use to his length. He started to push out and in slowly making a pattern as he went. "Relaxes your hips and roll them in time with my pattern," he told me and I did what he said. When I started to do that he went deeper in me hitting my sweet spot. "Go fast and harder," I told me wanting to feel he was deep as he could go in me. Faster and deeper he went making me feel everything. He took his hands and started to pump me in time with the pattern rubbing hard and soft causing me to get to my climax. "Axle I'm going to cum," I moaned loudly and I released my seed into his hands and soon after he released inside of me filling me up with his cum. He slid out of me and laid down next to me I turned over and laid my head on his chest. "Your were so tight," he said kissing me on the forehead. "Well you were my first time and it was amazing," I replied cuddling up with him. "I love you, you're so beautiful and I'm so happy that your mine," he said closing his eyes. "I love you too," I replied falling asleep in his arms


End file.
